


Anything

by enderdust



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DNF, DSMP, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Love, M/M, Romance, dream is a simp, minor blood, sacrifice the world for love, villain, what it means to be a villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderdust/pseuds/enderdust
Summary: Dream remembers a promise he once made to George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy and follow my twitter @/enderdustt

The story goes that the hero would sacrifice you for the world, but the villain would sacrifice the world to save you. 

Does that make Dream a villain? 

He knows he would let the world burn if it meant he could see George smile. But is that such a bad thing, to care for one’s happiness so much?

“What’re you thinking about?” George himself pipes up. 

The two lovers are sprawled in the maintained grass of a small meadow. George’s head is rested upon Dream’s chest and Dream finds himself playing with George’s pale fingers, a small smile gracing his lips. It’s peaceful. 

“How much I love you,” Dream says, almost breathlessly. He brings the older man’s fingers to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to the tips. 

“I love you too, idiot,” George giggles. His laughter is like music to Dream, addicting and majestic. He’d do anything for that sound to bless his ears. 

“ You’re everything,” Dream whispered, just so George could barely hear. “Your smile, your laugh, your eyes. You are _everything_ to me, Georgie.” 

George sat up , turning to face Dream. He gently cupped Dream’s chin, bringing their lips together. Dream leaned into the kiss, gripping the fabric of George’s shirt. 

Warmth blossomed at his chest, as he felt George’s soft lips brush against his own. His stomach was a swarm of butterflies as his love only deepened the kiss. 

George was always Dream’s glowing light at the end of the dark tunnel and with each kiss, he lured Dream deeper. 

Dream broke the kiss, his voice rasping. “ Have I ever told you how this all began, Georgie?”

“I’m not sure if you have,” George murmured, pressing his lips to Dream’s jawline. 

“ It’s all for you. For your smile, for your laugh, for your eyes. I’d do anything for you, George. I’d chase someone through hell, I’d swim to the deepest parts of the ocean, I’d soar from the highest of heights, all for you.’

George smiled slightly as Dream leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“You’d do anything for me?” George whispered, his voice low and baritone. 

Dream bit his lip deep in thought. 

It didn’t matter what he had to burn, who he had to use. It didn’t matter how much he would hurt, how much others would suffer. It didn’t matter if he had to kill. 

If George smiled at the end of the day, he knew it would be worth it. 

“Anything,” Dream repeated. “ For you to _smile_.” 

The word of promise lingered throughout the air, the unknown future clinging to it. The word followed Dream wherever he went, until it clung to his mind like an all controlling force.

Anything. It was as simple as that.

He never expected anything to go this far. He didn’t expect to feel this way, he never expected _it_ to take such a strong hold. He never expected George to think he truly hated him. 

His hair is long and shabby. The prison walls are cold and barren. His hands are stained with the dried blood of a child. He is the villain. 

_Anything._


End file.
